


Sonnet 3- I'm on a Roll (I love fandom)

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, No Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fandom love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm justifying all the things, Randomness, Sonnet, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea why I'm writing sonnets.  I blame stress at work.  I'm pretty sure my first one is still the best so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 3- I'm on a Roll (I love fandom)

The writing of sonnets is a serious matter;  
An odd outlet for my fandom art.  
Inside my head, the couplets do rattle  
like tiny anchors around which to start.  
Sometimes it's The Doctor, when Gallifrey burned  
Or Sherlock, or Star Wars, or even Twilight,  
That make me pick words and fix meters so turned  
And post silliness to screens so bright.  
The rhyme of the couplet I start with first-off,  
By then I'm one-seventh the way there.  
Too often I find I compose to the Moff  
And lay my squeeing soul horribly bare.  
So sonnets I'll write and embarrass myself,  
It's better than leaving my feels on the shelf.


End file.
